1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an aerosol container resuscitator assembly for selectively opening a valve or to a so-called aerosol container resuscitator assembly for selective and removable attachment to an aerosol container. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aerosol container resuscitator assembly configured appropriately for selective and removable attachment to a standard/generic aerosol container to restore functionality to a standard/generic aerosol container, which has been damaged or compromised at its outlet, by first opening the valve of the aerosol container's compromised outlet and subsequently directing its product as originally purposed. Note, the aerosol container resuscitator assembly according to the present invention cannot close an aerosol container's valve, and therefore it is not a valve but rather a “wrench” which is limited by design only to open the valve of a compromised outlet of an aerosol container.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art is fairly silent on constructions restoring purposed function to compromised aerosol container dispensers and the like. Several of the more pertinent art disclosures, however distant or distinctive, are briefly described hereinafter. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,840 ('840 patent), which issued to Ishida, discloses a Safety Valve for Aerosol Containers. The '840 patent describes a safety valve for an aerosol container which permits the discharge of the residual propellant gases in a used container when the valve stem is broken off. The container is thereby rendered safe from explosion caused by heat and also cannot be refilled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,224 ('224 patent), which issued to Eberhardt et al., discloses an Aerosol Coatings Applicator. The '224 patent describes a flexible tube extended from a pressurized container to a valve which is carried in the hand of the user. The flexible tube is easily attachable to the pressurized container by way of a removable cap, which cap comprises a rim-receiving fitting for receiving the upwardly extending diametrical rim or mouth of an aerosol container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,336 ('336 patent), which issued to Blake, discloses a Valve with Interchangeable Components. The '336 patent describes a valve in which standardized, interchangeable components are used for converting the valve to use either in a manually operated pump or an aerosol valve. A poppet member is reciprocable in a valve chamber between a flexible valve housing and a main cylinder housing. By making minor modifications to the poppet member and cylinder housing the valve can be adapted or converted to use either in a manually operated pump dispenser or an aerosol dispenser.
Unique valve retaining means for attaching a valve to a container is also disclosed. In one form, snap detents secure together peripheral flanges of the valve housing and cylinder housing and also secure the housings to the container neck. In another form, interfitting structure on the flanges align the housings relative to one another, and a gasket is interposed between the flanges so as to seal the flanges relative to one another and relative to the container neck, with a retaining ferrule engaging and securing the flanges to the container neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,189 ('189 patent), which issued to Baudin, discloses a control valve comprising a valve stem movable in a valve body, the stem being provided axially with two opposing recessed channels each leading to one end of the stem and separated by a base, two transverse orifices being provided in the lateral wall of the stem on either side of the base, each orifice communicating respectively with a channel, a sealing member held in the valve body and traversed by the stem, a first spring adapted to force the stem, relative to the valve body, in a direction corresponding to an outward movement by the stem, and a second spring disposed so as to prevent outward movement by the stem as long as the pressure in the interior of the container does not exceed a predetermined value.
The two springs are disposed in parallel, one end of the first spring and of the second spring resting against a means stopped by a unilateral stop of the stem, wherein this means can slide relative to the stem in the event of outward movement by the latter, and the second end of the first spring resting against a stop integral with the valve body, while the second end of the second spring rests against a stop integral with the stem. The Baudin disclosure essential purpose is to prevent product discharge from the aerosol container until opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,908 ('908 patent), which issued to Graver, discloses an Aerosol Fluid Dispenser. The '908 patent describes an apparatus for dispensing an aerosol container's pressurized fluid contents includes a base; a first, outer sleeve mounted on the base; a second, inner sleeve nested within the outer sleeve and defining a bore adapted to receive the container; and a plurality of retainers pivotally mounted to the base within the outer sleeve so as to move from a radially inward position to a radially outward position relative to the centerline of the two sleeves.
The inner sleeve is biased away from the base by a first spring, such that a first internal camming surface on the inner sleeve engages each retainer to urge it radially inwardly into engagement with the container's external curl upon advancement of the container into the nested sleeves, thereby securing the container proximate to the base. Upon moving the inner sleeve towards the base, the sleeve's first internal camming surface disengages the retainers to permit their radial expansion and, hence, the release of the container's external curl.
Further relative movement of the inner sleeve permits a second internal camming surface on the inner sleeve to engage a radial extension of each retainer thereby to further urge each retainer free and clear of the container's external curl. An annular valve-actuating piston, slidably mounted within a tubular guide projecting from the base in alignment with the centerlines of the two sleeves, is biased away from the base and into engagement with the container's integral valve by a second spring interposed between the piston and the base. A length of flexible tubing is attached to the piston to receive the contents of the container released by the piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,470 ('470 patent), which issued to Rubenic, discloses an Aerosol Can and Contents Salvage Apparatus. The '470 patent describes an apparatus for puncturing an aerosol can valve, draining its contents through the puncture, and for drawing any remaining contents from the can should there be insufficient pressure in the can for it to be fully evacuated when punctured. When the valve is replaced, the can is reusable. The puncturing apparatus has a stationary compartmented piercing tube and a housing that is free to move up and down relative to the piercing tube.
The housing is spring-loaded to offer resistance to movement so that a seal is achieved between the housing and the can before the piercing tube makes contact with the can, and to return the housing to its rest position after each piercing cycle. An air cylinder is used to apply pressure to the bottom of the aerosol can so that it will move downward to engage the piercing tube and release its contents into a first compartment. A drawing cylinder contains a piston and uses vacuum means to draw contents from the aerosol can and mechanical mean to transfer such content from the apparatus through a discharge port.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0017780, authored by the Applicant Coroneos, discloses a Valve Assembly, Repair Kit, and Method for Salvaging an Aerosol Container. This publication describes A valve and/or repair kit assembly for restoring functionality to an aerosol container by being selectively and removably attachable the annular container rim adjacent the container outlet, which has been damaged or otherwise compromised. The valve assembly comprises a container-to-assembly interface fitting and a plunger assembly. The fitting interfaces the plunger assembly to the container, which plunger assembly comprises a sleeve, a nut, and a plunger structure. The sleeve comprises communicating cavities in which the nut and plunger structure are received. The plunger structure is coupled to the nut, each of which provide certain conduit. The fitting axially aligns the plunger assembly with the container outlet and matter-conducting conduit thus extends from the container outlet to the assembly outlet via the valve assembly. Certain methodology for discharging container contents is further supported by the valve assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,030, which issued to Applicant Coroneos, discloses a Valve Wrench Assembly Kit for Restoring Purposed Function to a Compromised Aerosol Container. The '030 patent describes a valve wrench assembly restores functionality to an aerosol container by being selectively and removably attachable the annular container rim adjacent the container outlet, which has been damaged or otherwise compromised, and by opening the valve of the compromised outlet and subsequently directing the aerosol container's product as purposed. The valve wrench assembly comprises an annular fitting assembly and a plunger assembly. The fitting assembly interfaces the plunger assembly to the container, which plunger assembly comprises a sleeve, a nut, and a plunger structure. The sleeve comprises communicating cavities in which the nut and plunger structure are received. The plunger structure is coupled to the nut, each of which provide certain conduit. The gasket structures axially align the plunger assembly with the container outlet and matter-conducting conduit thus extends from the container outlet to the assembly outlet via the valve wrench assembly.
The latter two disclosures are two initial attempts to address the perceived need in the art for a construction that is selectively and removably attachable to an aerosol container at its container outlet so that users may discharge container contents from the aerosol container despite its having a damaged or otherwise compromised container outlet. The prior art appears to be silent on a construction basically having an interface fitting and certain clamping means for enabling a user to quickly and effectively outfit a compromised aerosol container with the a resuscitator mechanism according to the present invention, as summarized in more detail hereinafter.